


Don't mess with a Harvard boy (they're more sly than you think)

by MedicGeneRoe



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drinking & Talking, Heavy Drinking, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicGeneRoe/pseuds/MedicGeneRoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David decides to confront Nixon and Cobb about their drinking problems. He handles it a bit differently than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't mess with a Harvard boy (they're more sly than you think)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, this is not based off of the real men of easy company.

Web hated seeing Cobb like this.

After the week they all had David figured it was Tim to settle some issues.  
He walked into the bar just as Roy was being handed his fifth bottle of beer. Right on time. 

He walked casually over to him and sat in the stool next to him. "I think you've had enough, Roy." He said quietly. Cobb turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. "What're you gonna do about it?" His voice was slurred, the beers meeting up with whatever Roy had put in himself before that. 

"We could have a contest." Web said with a shrug, a playful smile lighting up his eyes. 

Cobb snorted. "You?! Beat me in a drinking contest?" He snorted. "You'd pass out before I even got dizzy."

"Wanna bet?" David challenged.

Cobb Perked up, looking interested. "What would we be betting?"

"Setting important. If you win, I'll give you my journal."

"You're on!" Cobb Grinned. 

"But wait." David said smoothly.

"What?"

"If I'M the one that wins, you give up alcohol for at least two weeks."

Roy gulped, "you're on."  
\---  
They started off with David drinking five beers. So they were "equally intoxicated" as Roy put it.

After the fifth beer David grinned. "We gonna do this or what?"

"Hey, Muck! Come referee!"

Skip looked up with a sigh. "Referee what?"

"A drinking contest. If college boy here loses, I get his diary. If he wins, I don't touch a drop of alcohol for two weeks."

Everyone in easy suddenly understood what was happening, Webster was about to fix Roy's liqueur issue.

"Sounds fine to me." Skip shrugged. 

"On your marks, get set, go!" Skip cheered,

 

Roy chugged one beer straight off, Web right behind him.  
\---  
4 beers later  
\---  
Cobb downed his ninth beer as Webster downed his tenth. Web finished his off easily and set it down for another, only swaying slightly in his seat.

Cobb reached for a tenth then *crash*

He fell backwards of the stool, Web catching him so he didn't hit the ground just as his stool did. 

Webster dragged Cobb back to the house they were billeted in then returned to the bar.

"Hail, the conquering hero!" Some of the guys cheered jokingly as he walked back in. Nixon clapped. "Gotta say, Webster. That was quite the feat for a Harvard kid." David laughed good heartedly before raisin an eyebrow. "Why? How much have you had to drink, Sir?" He asked. Nixon laughed and stood up. "Eight so far and I'm not even dizzy." He proclaimed proudly. "Wanna make a bet?" Webster asked neutrally. Nixon raised an eyebrow and put one elbow on the bar. "Kid, I was made to make bets." "Same as Cobb's. If you win you get this journal." David pulled his journal out of his jacket and waved it enticingly in front of Nixon's nose. "And if I win-" Nixon cut him off. "I give up the juice for two weeks. You know, DTs are an awful thing." Nixon said with a thinly veiled nervous chuckle. "Yep. But imagine all the fun you could have with this journal." Nixon grinned. "Alright. I'll take that bet." "Even up the drinks first?" Webster asked. Nixon nodded and quickly ordered then downed two beers. \------ Webster was lagging a bit behind, Nixon on his fifteenth and him on his fourteenth. Nixon laughed lightly. "Had enough?" Webster a brain was probably swimming in beer by now but he laughed. "I'd never be forgiven if I let a guy from Yale out drink me." He chugged the last of his fourteenth then drank about half of his fifteenth. Nixon nodded, the movement making him look more like a bobble head than anything else. "I can imagine." \--- Nixon finally gave up with a dignified nod at David after swaying too long after his nineteenth drink. David returned the nod and downed his twentieth. (To those who think this is unrealistic, look up: Andre the giant drinks 156 beers in one sitting) Nixon stumbled back to HQ (with a little help from Winters of course) \---- "You did it!" Muck cheered and slapped him on the back heartily. Webster swayed in spot for on second then slumped forward, almost crushing Liebgott. "Jesus!" Joe cursed as the others laughed. "Nope, just me." Webster said with a drunken laugh. Toye and Guarnere helped him sit down in a nearby booth. "Nice job, Webster." David didn't reply. Instead he raised one arm up and poked Bill on the tip of the nose. "Boop." He muttered sleepily before sliding sideways onto Liebgott's lap. He looked up at the ceiling with a confused exspression then looked around at the other easy guys who'd crowded around the booth. "When'd we get outside? He asked blearily, looking at Joe. "We aren't outside, idiot." Liebgott said. "Joe, the stars are right there."Webster replied. "Where the hell do you see stars?" Babe asked in confusion. David's lazy smile turned into a smirk. "In Joe's eyes." He said, his face turning red as he caught back a laughing fit. Most of the guys immediately looked aroun to make sure nobody else had heard that. Babe grinned. "That's the best pick up line ever." Liebgott shocked everyoneby smiling softly and brushing Webster's hair out of your eyes. "Well I can see the ocean in yours, David." He said with a surprisingly gentle smile. David turned bright red and covered his face with his hands. "That's so cheesy, Joe." Liebgott laughed. "C'mon, college boy. Let's get you to bed." He pulled one of Websters arms over his shoulder and wrapped the other around his waist. He hopped to his feet. Dragging Webster up with him, an left the bar. College boy in tow. (I really hope you guys liked this! This will most likely have multiple chapters so stay tuned!)


End file.
